


Nice Shoes

by zvi



Series: Dark Agenda Remix Challenge [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series
Genre: Character of Color, Dark Agenda, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…Wanna fuck?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Shoes

"I would like to go somewhere and have sex with you," Pavel says to Hikaru.

"Um," says Hikaru. "I would prefer to have a complete converation with you, at least once, before we had sex. Before we _decided_ whether or not to have sex."

"Why?" Pavel starts to lift the mashed something or other to his mouth, then puts it down again. "You are handsome, and impressively athletic, and fly really well, once you have disengaged all restraints."

Hikaru mutters ritualisticly, "One time. That was one time," but he doesn't continue.

"I hope the athleticism you display with a sword equals excellent athleticism in bed." Pavel looks down, in a display of faux shyness. "I am a student of martial arts as well, and my body bends and stretches quite astonishingly."

"Damn. _It._" Hikaru takes Pavel's hand, pulls him away from the mess hall table, and leads him to what Pavel fervently hopes is a bedroom.


End file.
